Temporary shelters are being used more and more due to their increasingly frequent use on a planetary scale on temporary sites. The current phenomenon of migrants for example requires such deployment in, in principle, temporary camps set up along the border of territories that they are seeking to enter. The world's conflict zones can additionally create a need for the setting up of accommodation facilities as a result of population displacement. The management of people who are homeless can also result from natural disasters such as earthquakes or eruptions, sometimes imposing massive population displacements.
In all these circumstances, just as much as in the case of theaters of humanitarian or military operations there is an emerging need, apart from housing, for provisional functional installations. The corresponding shelters or structures (field hospitals, military installations and the like) are in principle not intended to last, and are there to cater for urgent but specific situations.
One example of an erectable structure is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,475,514, in a configuration provided in particular for accommodating horses for the duration of equestrian events. A lifting bar connected by several wires to the structure is used during erection of the structure and is almost essential to perform these operations, among other disadvantages.
Another example is shown in US patent application 2014/0311053 which discloses a collapsible shelter with a sloping roof having a predetermined fixed slope, that is to say non-adjustable, among other disadvantages.
This background information is included to provide some information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is intended, nor is such an admission to be inferred or construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure.